


Mirage

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season one finale. Canon character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

You can't be gone.  
All of our problems were going away. We were about to finally start our dream life together.  
We were finally going to be happy. I was finally going to be happy.

A short sob strangled into silence.  
He looks up at the noise. For a split second his heart screams

KATE!! 

as it sees long dark hair, blue eyes and a feminine form.  
Then the mirage his heart has constructed fades.  
It is Elizabeth peeking in the door of their guest room; her sorrow and concern evident on the face that is not Kate.

Not Kate.


End file.
